My life, my love, my pain: season 2
by Sexy pet777
Summary: Sunil is a little happier in the pet shop, him and Pepper are thinking about marriage. But an evil enemy of Sunil will come back for revrevenge, and Sunil must protect his friends. Even a shy, kind, sad cobra named Arizona.
1. Chapter 1

finally... season 2... has arrived.

* * *

Sunil's p.o.v

For weeks, the pet shop has been very calm. I havn't yelled or hurt , Vinnie and Penny Ling are finally dating, and me and Pepper are becoming more in love every day.

But I havn't decided marriage yet. I keep thinking why? Why would she love me, after what I did? I shook my head and sighed. I'm so grateful she loves me, she makes my heart go 1,000,000 miles per hour.

''Oh, your paintings are so beautiful!'' I heard Arizona. I looked over to see the cobra talking to Minka. Minka smiled. ''Thanks. I just use imagination.'' Arizona sighed. ''I wish I was as talented as you and the other pets.'' Minka sat next to her. ''Well, your biggest talent is being super duper awesomely nice!'' Arizona looked up at her. ''You really think so?'' Minka nodded.

I blinked a bit. For months, this cobra has not said one rude comment to any one. She's been nice and calm and shy. Arizona sure wasn't like other cobras. She was... well... diffrent. Somehow she was.

I felt someone kiss my cheek. I looked to see Pepper smiling at me. I grinned. ''Hey, Sunny.'' ''Hello, my dearest.'' Pepper looked over behind me. ''Ya sure your gonna be fine with Arizona here.'' I nodded. ''She may be a cobra, but she seems diffrent. There's always been something bothering her. It just boggles my mind.''

Pepper sighed. ''At least she's nice.'' I looked over at her. ''Perhaps.'' I whispered.

The front door opened and I heard a cheerful little girls voice calling Pepper's name. I looked around to see a small red headed girl. She looked about 5. She had a little blue dress on. She gasped when she say me.

Her eyes were full of horror. Pepper held me close. ''That's my owner, Lilly.'' I looked at Lilly. She blinked a bit, but suddenly, she smiled. She knelled down to me and began to stroke my head.

I seemed confused. ''I'ts ok.'' She said Gently. ''I'm not going to hurt you.'' ''Lilly.'' called a male voice. ''Lilly where are...'' a full grown man looked at me. He looked scared. ''Lilly, get away from that thing!'' He pulled Lilly away.

Lilly looked up at him. ''But daddy...'' ''Pepper!'' Lilly's father gently picked up Pepper. ''Daddy...'' Lilly's dad inturupted her. ''No buts. I have to call animal control.'' My heart stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally back!

* * *

Pepper's p.o.v

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. They can't take Sunil away! They just can't! I got out of Lilly's dad's arms and ran over to Sunil and held him.

Lilly's dad turned around. ''Pepper, get away from that freak.'' Lilly tugged on his arm. ''Daddy! That's not nice!'' ''Lilly, he's a monster. Look at him.'' Lilly began to cry. ''But Daddy, you still loved mommy no matter what she looked like.''

Lilly's dad looked at Sunil. 'Please remeber your wife,' I begged in my mind. 'Please don't send Sunil to the pound' Lilly's dad looked at her. ''Your right.'' He said. ''I'm sorry, I just that that was the vicious animal that attacked Pepper. I chuckled nervously.

I saw Sunil cringe a little after Lilly's father said that. I sighed in relief. Sunil wasn't going to be taken away.

I walked over to the other pets. They blinked. ''Hey, uh... is everything ok?'' Vinnie asked. I nodded. ''I was afraid that my owners were going to take Sunil away and put him in the pound.'' Everyone gasped. ''They didn't did they?'' I shook my head. ''Why would they try to do something like that?'' Arizona asked. I shook my head again. ''Because Sunil looks the way he does.'' ''Well at least he didn't look as bad after... well... you know.'' Minka sighed.

I nodded my head sadly. Sunil may look the way he does, but it matters whats on the inside not the out. And Sunil is the most beautiful pet in the world in the inside.

* * *

Arizona's p.o.v

I stared at the others. Not knowing what to say really. I just wish I could help, Help them all feel better. It would bring my heart such joy.

the door opened up and a man came in. He looked mexican. I slithered towards Ms. Twombly's table to hear what they were saying.

''Hey, lady.'' The man said. ''You know a mongoose that lives here?'' Ms. Twombly nodded. ''Why yes, his name is Sunil.'' ''I'll give you $1,000,000 for that mongoose.''

I stopped.

* * *

yeah... Arizona's p.o.v was short. But in the next chapter, it'll be longer. Littlest pet shop belongs to the hub. Arizona is my character.


	3. a new friendship

Ok, here's the deal. I ain't describing no more humans... ever. I already accidently hurt someone's feelings. That person was Hispanic. Sorry about that. Really. =( anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Arizona's p.o.v

I shook my head in fear. This was bad. This is really bad! Ma. Twombly glared at the man. ''I'm sorry.'' She said. ''But Sunil is not for sale. He's my pet and your not taking him.'' The man glared at her back. ''You gotta be kidding me, man!'' Ms. Twombly shook her head. ''Sorry, but no. Now good day.'' Ms. Twombly looked at her papers now. I sighed in relief.

I slithered in the play room with the other pets. I sat on a bean bag chair. Why did that man want Sunil so much? man. $1,000,000 is a lot. In fact, it's more than a lot, though i'm glad Ms. Twombly didn't take the money.

I sighed sadly and tried to hold back my tears. I rememberd what my old owners did.

FLASH BACK.

I was in my vase. I was scared beyond belief. I couldn't see anything but darkness... nothing, but darkness. ''And now,'' I heard my owners voice say. ''I present you, our new rookie cobra, Arizona.'' The crowd cheered.

I suddenly saw light above me. I rose up and saw a crowd of humans, cheering. I couldn't move. What did these people want. Suddenly, a hand grabbed around my neck and slammed me on the ground. I whiped around to try and bite them, but the door closed and my fangs hit metal.

I gulped and looked around. I was in a ring... but why? I saw my owner in the middle. ''And now.'' He said. ''I present you, the most powerful cobra of all, the great, the amazing, the fearsome, Ravi.

A huge male cobra slithered into the ring. He smirked as the crowd cheered. I felt scared... so very scared. ''And now,'' my owner said. ''Let's see if our rookie Arizona, can beat the great amazing Ravi. Let the fight begin!'' He ran out of the ring.

I blinked and slithered towards Ravi. I blushed. ''Um... uh... hi... my name is...'' all of a sudden, Ravi wrapped around me and began to constrict me. I gasped for air. He chuckled evily. ''Sorry, pretty. But I don't care how you are. And besides, you won't be able to greet any one once i'm done with you.'' I gasped again. I couldn't breath. I knew only one way to get out.

I bit my fangs into Ravi. He yelped and let go and I slithered as fast as I can to the crowd. ''Please help me!'' I begged. ''What a coward.'' I heard them say. What were they talking about? Suddenly it hit me. I was supposed to fight Ravi!

I slithered around the ring, trying not to let Ravi catch me. I prayed to god. I prayed that he wouldn't get me, but my prayer wasn't answered. Ravi pounced on me and began to bit me and strangle me. I couldn't get out. He bit and bit and bit. Venom ran through my vains quickly. I felt limp.

Ravi smirked and stopped. The crowd cheered. I couldn't hear anything though. I felt numb, so very numb.

A hand picked me up and carried me out side. They threw me in the middle of the road to die. Why did they do that? Why? I didn't do anything.

I heard a car coming. I couldn't move though, it hurt so bad when I did. The car zoomed by on me. I screamed in pain. I cried. I cried and cried and cried. I felt like I had nothing... nothing at all. I heard another car come.

For once, I wanted it to run over me and kill me, but it stopped. I heard someone get out of it. Oh, please let it not be one of those mean humans. Please. A soft hand gently picked me up. I saw a woman sadly looking down on me. She shook her head. She was crying a bit.

''Guys, come look at this.'' She said. I saw two other people, but I didn't get to know what gender they were, for I blacked out.

END OF FLASH BACK

I cried sadly. ''Arizona, darling. Are you ok?'' I heard Zoe say. I looked up to see the other pets looking at me. I wiped away my tears. ''Yes, i'm fine.'' Penny sat next to me. ''No your not.'' She said. ''Your hurt and we can tell. Please tell us what's wrong.'' I sighed.

I rose up a bit. ''Ok.'' I said. ''I'll tell you.''

* * *

Sunil's p.o.v

I didn'r have a clue why this cobra was crying. She just looked so sad. I've seen her cry many times, but not like this. Now she was going to tell us her story, what lies will she tell us?

Arizona sighed. ''Well... when I was just a hatchling, my parents didn't really like me. They would yell and bite me if I cried. My siblings wern't so great either. They just picked on me and bullied me. Then one day we all grew up and my parents were so proud of my siblings... they didn't care what happened to me though. They just chased me off and told me to never come back. I was kidnapped by humans and they forced me to fight this jerk faced cobra. He beat the crap out of me. The humans left me on the road to die. Other humans found me and healed me back to health. They then gave me to Ms. Twombly. And that's when I found you guys.''

I blinked. These lies... they didn't sound like lies. In fact I don't think they were lies at all. Penny was crying. Pepper put her face on my chest and cried. I held her tight. ''Arizona.'' I said. ''I... i'm so sorry. I know how you feel.'' Arizona nodded. ''Like I said, a pet will never forget being beat and scorned.'' I walked over to Arizona. ''I promise.'' I said. ''I will never let you be hurt like that again. Ever.'' Arizona cried. Russell came over and comforted her.

I remebered what Minka said. There are bunches of pets out there that now how it feels. Arizona... she was one of them.

* * *

Sunil is finally friends with our cobra. Bye for now. I shall never hurt any one's feelings again. It just makes me sad when I do. =(


	4. Chapter 4

I** am back! at last! :D**

* * *

Sunil lied down in his bed. He shivered. His mind went to Arizona... poor Arizona. He had rejected her a lot... and he didn't even know about her past. He sighed and turned around in his bed. Everyone must hate him now.

Sunil got up and walked around. His wounds felt better and he could finally walk on his twisted paw. His black eye began to feel better, but in his heart, nothing was better.

Suddenly, there was foot steps. Sunil's ears perked up. ''Ms. Twombly?'' He whispered... though he knew that it wasn't the sweet old woman. Sunil blinked. He growled silently and crept towards the sound.

Nothing unusual. Everything was all right... until it happened again. Sunil then snarled. ''Who's there?'' He demanded. No answer. Suddenly, a pair of hands grabbed his neck and threw him in a bag.

He struggled and clawed, nothing worked. ''Let me go!'' He screeched. ''Let me go! Arizona! Ms. Twombly! Help me!'' ''Sunil?'' Arizona's voice said. ''A cobra!'' An unfamiliar voice screamed.

Sunil tried to get out of the bag, but the person who had placed him in there was running away. Sunil heard a car door open and he got thrown in. The car began to start and it took off. Sunil got out of the bag and snarled at the man who kiddnaped him. It was that same man who was going to sell him!

Suni leaped up and began to claw his face. ''AHHH!'' The man screamed, trying to push Sunil off of him. ''Get off of me!'' Sunil ignored him. ''Take me back!'' Sunil demanded. ''Take me back! I'll kill you! I'll send you and your boss to hell! Take me back!''

The man parked the car and got out. He got Sunil off his face and threw him in a cage. ''There!'' He shouted. ''That'll make you shut up for now.'' He got back in the car and began to drive.

Sunil sat in his cage crying. Where was he taking him? How was he going to get back?

* * *

Pepper looked around. Where was Sunil? ''Sunil!'' She called out. Nothing. There was a cry in the pet shop. Pepper looked to see Arizona. She sat next her. ''Arizona,'' She said. ''I wish I could help you with your old owners, but...'' Arizona interupted her. ''That's not why I'm crying!''She sobbed. ''Sunil's been kiddnaped!''Pepper gasped.

''What?! By who?'' ''The man that was going to buy him! Sunil needs our help!'' ''But we don't know where he lives!'' Arizona stopped. She looked around the chair to see Russell on his computer. ''Or do we...''

* * *

I'm sorry. I'm so lazy. I havn't wrote a new chapter for this story in a long time. :(

Anyways, what will happen next? found out soon!

P.s: I know this wasn't anyone's p.o.v


End file.
